


Get a Room

by Annakovsky



Series: SVU Skateboarding AU [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, SVU AU Game, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/pseuds/Annakovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the first SVU skateboarding AU. For the SVU AU game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

She skates over to the precinct; Elliot's shift ends at six, and she gets there just as he comes walking down the front steps. She kicks her board up into her hand, and he grins when he sees her.

"Nice," he says. He's in street clothes.

"No uniform?" she says, and he smiles again. He's looking at her mouth.

"Nah," he says, and they start walking, staying a foot apart. They're careful, here in front of the stationhouse, where anyone could see.

Once they've turned two corners, Elliot grabs her arm, so the momentum of her walking swings her, and then his hand is in her hair and his stubble is rasping along her lower lip, and she's happy.

"Hi," she says when he pulls back.

"Hi."

They get to her place, and as soon as the door shuts behind them he's got his hand on her hip, on the skin that shows between her tank top and her jeans, and he's kissing her mouth and she's leaning into his body with her arm around his shoulders and he's hard against her.

There's a clatter from behind them, and then Morty says, "God, get a ROOM."

Olivia gives him the finger, still kissing Elliot, but they start to shuffle in the direction of her bedroom.

She stumbles over somebody's sneaker, and Elliot just manages to grab her before she falls. His chest is shaking in silent laughter, and she glares at Morty over Elliot's shoulder. "Can you not pick your shit up, just one time?"

Morty takes a bite of an apple and looks at her. "Get your tongue out of his mouth and look where you're going and maybe it won't be a problem."

"Fuck you."

"Whatever," Morty says, scratches his chest, and wanders out of the kitchen.

When she looks at Elliot, he cracks up. She rolls her eyes at him. "I've gotta move out."

Elliot smiles, hooks a finger in her belt loop, and pulls her hips against his. They kiss slowly, his tongue tracing the inside of her bottom lip, until she pulls back.

"Okay," she says. "C'mon." She grabs his hand and pulls him into her room and shuts the door.

**

Elliot holds onto her elbow and walks her until the backs of her legs hit the bed, pulling off her tank top, touching her side, her breasts, her stomach. He eases her down onto the bed and yanks off his own shirt, lying on his side next to her, kissing her eyelids, her jaw, tugging on her earlobe with his lips.

He's just rolled on top of her, his leg between hers, when the drums start playing in the next room. Elliot snorts and drops his head to her shoulder.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Olivia says. She pushes his shoulder and he rolls off and away, throwing his arm over his eyes. He's laughing.

"I think they're doing this on purpose," Olivia mutters, and pulls her shirt back on, stomping to the door.

"Gordy!" she yells, heading for the living room. The drums stop.

"What?" Gordy says, sitting at the drums and looking innocent. The rest of the band is setting up, plugging in amps and ignoring her. "We're having band practice."

"Now?" Olivia says.

"Yeah, so?"

"Elliot's here," Olivia says. "We're trying to have... uh, a conversation."

Morty smirks. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"So go over to his place if it bothers you," Gordy says. "We have to practice."

"We can't," Olivia says.

Gordy shrugs. "Too bad for you, I guess."

Morty plays a couple chords on his guitar, then tunes one of the strings. "That's the problem with dating married guys."

Olivia looks at him. "Shut up, Morty." He gives her the finger, and she makes a face at him. "I hate you guys."

The drums start up again as soon as she leaves the room.

Elliot's still lying on the bed with his arm over his eyes, but when he hears the door shut behind her, she sees him smile under his arm.

"Band practice," she says, almost yelling over the drums, and leans against the door.

He props himself up on his elbow to look at her. "Of course."

"Sorry," she says. "They, uh... really liked Fin."

Elliot gives an _it doesn't matter_ shrug and keeps watching her. He's still smiling, but his eyes are intent.

She grins. "All right, whatever, no more interruptions." She pulls off her tank top and undoes her jeans and leaves her clothes in a pile on the floor, and he's watching her from the bed and hardly breathing.

When she's naked, she looks at him and says, "Your pants are still on," and he scrambles to slide them off as she walks over to the bed. She puts one knee on the sheet beside him and leans down to kiss him and he pulls her on top of him, skin to skin, their legs tangling together. When she reaches down and slides his cock into her, he groans and closes his eyes, and she kisses his chin and moves on top of him, and the drums are beating a rhythm they can't help falling into.

"Sorry about the music," she gasps into his mouth, because the band sounds even worse than usual, and there are skate posters on the wall over her bed and she wonders why she isn't anything close to being a grown up.

"I like it," he says, and puts his hand on her hips for leverage, thrusts deeper.

"Liar," she says, and he smiles and reaches for her clit and watches her face as her breath catches and she comes. A minute afterwards he groans and jerks into her and she kisses along his jaw and touches his chest, and they lie there together as the sun sets and the room gets darker, until finally he has to get up and go home to his wife.

**

Fin comes by to pick up some of his stuff (CDs, a sweatshirt, his old pair of Vans), but ends up drinking beer with Gordy in the living room with the news on mute. Fin likes the news, Olivia doesn't know why.

She goes in to say hi to Fin - they're still friends, ish, even though it's kind of awkward. He's crashing with some friends of his until he finds a new place, and she feels bad about kicking him out except when she remembers that he and Alex are still together, and then she feels okay again.

She's sitting on the arm of the couch, listening to them talk, when she glances over at the TV and sees they're reporting on a shootout in progress. It's in Elliot's precinct. The cops are everywhere. She can't see him, but she knows he'd be there, and she can't breathe.

She can't even call to find out if he's okay, so she leaves a message at the station for him to call her, and paces around, worrying. Goes out to skate, finally, ollies at the park for practice, grinds picnic tables, until the 11 o'clock news. Then she finds out that no cops were killed, that two got shot but are going to be okay, and that neither of them is Elliot.

He doesn't call her until two days later.

"Hey," he says. He sounds tired.

"Hey," she says. "I saw the shootout. Scared me."

"Yeah," he says. "Me too." He pauses for a second. "Kathy saw it on the news and went into labor."

"Oh," Olivia says. She feels blank.

"It's a girl," Elliot says.

"Oh," Olivia says, then catches herself. "Congratulations!" She tries to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Thanks," Elliot says. "She's a little premature, but she's going to be all right."

"That's great," Olivia says, and she doesn't remember what else they say after that, just remembers getting off the phone and sitting in the dark, kind of wishing she could call Fin.

**

Saturday morning, Elliot calls and wakes her up.

"What?" she says into the phone, still in bed. She closes her eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

She smiles when she hears it's him. "It's early," she says, and clears her throat.

"It's almost noon," Elliot says.

"Yeah, exactly," Olivia says, and he half laughs.

"Kathy has a 12 hour shift at the hospital," he says, and there's an expectant pause.

"Really," she says.

"I'm taking the girls to the park."

She meets them at the playground. Maureen's playing in the sandbox, and Elliot's watching from a bench nearby, a baby against his shoulder. She sits on the other side of the bassinet, leans her skateboard against the edge. Elliot looks over and smiles. He looks strange, holding a baby.

Well, he looks like a dad.

"She's beautiful," Olivia tells him.

Elliot beams. "You want to hold her?"

Olivia looks at the baby. "Uh. No, that's okay. I'd probably drop her."

"Okay," he says, and shifts Kathleen into a football hold, looking down at her. He looks happy. Olivia watches Maureen carefully dig a hole in the sand, blond hair wisping in her eyes, and feels guilty.

"We should stop," she says in a low voice.

"Stop what?" he says, and makes a funny face at the baby.

She puts her skateboard under one foot and rolls it back and forth. "You shouldn't be cheating on their mom."

Elliot goes still. "I know," he says after awhile. He's still looking at the baby. "I decide to break it off five times a day."

"So why don't you?" Olivia says.

He shrugs. "I see you, and I forget." He says it like it's a statement of fact, and maybe it is.

"Oh," she says.

After awhile, Maureen wants to play with Olivia's skateboard, and she lets her. Maureen sits on it and rolls herself around with her chubby legs, and Olivia laughs and when she looks up, Elliot's watching her.

**

They don't break it off.

**

He shows up at her door just before midnight, a duffel bag over his shoulder, dark circles around his eyes.

"Elliot?" she says. "What are you doing here?"

His jaw clenches and he swallows and after a long moment, he says, "Kathy kicked me out."

He doesn't say much, and he wants to sleep on their couch, and she says he can, even though her bed's big enough.

He ends up playing Mortal Kombat with Gordy all night and drinking beer and barely talking to her, and she thinks he's angry, but she doesn't know at who. Maybe he doesn't either. She watches them rip out people's spines and doesn't say anything, until she finally gets so tired she goes to bed and leaves them to it.

She wakes up at five in the morning, thirsty, and gets up to get a glass of water. The sky's already starting to get light - in three days it'll be the longest day of the year.

She's standing at the sink, drinking the water in slow sips, when she hears bare feet on the tile and turns around. Elliot's leaning against the doorway in his boxers, his arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't smile.

"You're awake," she says.

He takes two steps forward and pins her against the counter with his body, and he's still not smiling. All his muscles are taut, like he's going to hit somebody, but instead he kisses her hard, bites at her lips, grabs the back of her head and holds her still. She pushes her hips against him and his breath catches like a sob.

"The couch is a dumb place to sleep," she says when he pulls back to stare at her, and he blinks twice. For a second it's like he doesn't know where he is or what's happened to him. Finally he nods slowly, and they go back to her room and have sex without talking.

Just as she's falling asleep, her head cushioned on his chest and his arm around her, she hears him say, quietly, "My wife left me and I'm not even sorry."

She's asleep before she can say anything back.

**

They wake up to the sound of drums.

"I'll kill them," Olivia mutters, and Elliot laughs.

"Don't bother," he says. "It's okay."

"Yeah?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah," Elliot says. "I kind of like it."

"Okay," Olivia says, and it is.

**  
END


End file.
